


与杀手为邻

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, College-Aged Tony Stark, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mean Neighbor Bucky Barnes, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Things Are Explained In The End, What Was I Thinking?, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 五次巴基凶巴巴的盯着托尼，小声嘀咕，以及嘲笑他。五次托尼以为巴基是个杀手，因为他看上去凶狠又冷酷。不过最后一次，他们发现这不是真的。





	与杀手为邻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Next to the Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900323) by [AllisonDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond). 



* * *

-1-

 

当那个东躲西藏的杀手走出他的公寓时托尼正急冲冲地从外面回来，运气不好，他直面上了男人的目光。

“嗨。”他温顺地和他打招呼，挥挥手，男人盯着他，尖锐而凶猛的目光好像要在托尼的灵魂上开个洞。“不错的早晨，不是吗？”托尼继续说，汗流浃背，虽然现在外面气温是三十度左右。

男人什么也没说，回到了他的公寓里。

_很好_ ，托尼想，冲回了他的房间—— _离男人的房间很近_ 。托尼可不想死在男人手上，闲暇时他听过一些很有趣的故事，关于这个男人的所作所为，他不想最后变成男人摆在架子上的一个奖杯。不，谢谢了。

* * *

-2-

托尼下一次遇见那个男人时，他正从超市购物回来。男人穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，裤子非常紧，托尼忍不住要赞美那小性感的屁股。太惨了，这男人是个秘密刺客，否则托尼是真想跟他来一发。

而且那长发——他简直做梦都想有这么一头飘逸的长发。每当他弯腰时头发都会滑落到脸上。

男人发现了他，大声地嘀咕着什么。

该回去了。

托尼跑了起来，包里的东西洒了一地。 _操_ ！

“如果不是去超市买东西的话就更糟了！”他弯腰捡起他的冷冻晚餐和催熟水果，那个男人理所当然的，没有伸出援手，他只是盯着托尼，好像现在就准备打死他一样。

“好的，不爱说话，我明白。”托尼说，捡起了他余下一周里的所有食物，也许更久，如果他能宅那么久的话。

男人哼了一声，托尼慌慌张张地又回到了他的小屋里。

* * *

-3-

托尼第三次遇到了那个性感实习杀手，当然啦，必须有第三次。他正投入地享受着一个世纪趴体，有最热辣的小妞儿和最性感的哥们儿。

那个 _火辣_ 的男人敲着他的门，就在一张温暖的小嘴儿正含着他的鸡巴的时候。他喝得 _醉醺醺_ 的，完全分不出来是谁的嘴含着他的鸡巴，不过他不在意啦，反正感觉真他妈的好啊。

敲门声越发坚定，托尼不得不从他火辣的小伙伴那里脱身出来，拉上裤链，然后去面对那个一脸 _我会把你先奸后杀_ 的男人。

“嗨邻居，你要来加入吗！我们这里有很多好酒和美妞。”托尼努力站稳，不停眨眼来挥去眼前飞舞的黑点，但这并不能阻止他和他在各种意义上都是个杀手的邻居搭讪。“或者男孩？要是你喜欢的话那不是更好吗！”他试图抛个媚眼，不过全无作用。

男人哼了一声，甚至当托尼一屁股坐到地上时也无动于衷。“关掉音乐，小屁孩。不然我就不会对你这么客气了。”

不像个彻底的混蛋啊，他有着听上去让人心情愉悦的好声音。他的声音不是很甜吗？这个杀手有着非常正常的嗓音，而不是像电影里面那样令人毛骨悚然。不过毕竟这个男人很漂亮，也不像那些B级恐怖片里面的杀手一样长得吓人。

“嘿！不是小屁孩！我二十二了，不是小孩！”托尼面对着坚硬、冰冷的地板抗议道。

男人盯着他看了一会，然后离开了。妈的他有什么问题？托尼叹了口气，有谁终于帮助他从地上爬了起来，不再像一个混账的神经病了。

* * *

-4-

第四次，当然必须有第四次，托尼的糖用完了，他得去找这个混蛋借点。

甚至在托尼敲门之前，男人就出现了，他围着一条毛巾，头发湿淋淋的。辣！托尼脑海里只剩下这一个念头了。这个男人怎么能同时这么可怕和这么火辣呢？

男人盯着他，托尼发现自己开始傻笑了。

“你看上去不错啊。”托尼说，试图看到房间里面，但那个火辣的混蛋挡住了他的视线。他仍然和门口保持着一定的安全距离，安全还是很重要的。他想死，如果这男人决定杀了他的话，他知道他有很好的机会在这之前逃脱。“女票在吗？男票呢？女票们？男票们？男女票？男女票们？”

男人哼了一声，深深地皱起眉头。

托尼真想掉头就跑，他这次不放糖也没事的。

“所以，”托尼继续说，玩着手里的小容器，“天气真好啊？”

男人仍然皱着眉头， _明显是_ 已经受够托尼了——有人能对托尼斯塔克感到腻味吗？他试图关上门，但和自己的最佳判断相反，托尼把头伸了进去。“糖？你有吗？”

男人盯着他，哼了一声。可爱啊。他朝着屋里走去。多么独立特行！

他仍然将门拍在托尼的脸上，痛死了，托尼揉着脸颊，真是个混蛋！他走开了，但那个男人又走了出来，在他美丽的赤裸的身体上——毛巾从他身上掉下来，托尼的目光落在他漂亮的粗长的鸡巴上。

_棒啊！_

男人将一袋精制白砂糖放在他手上，然后走了回去，重重地关上了门。

_妈的他有什么问题？_ 托尼想着，走掉了。

* * *

-5-

第五次，为什么不呢，当然要有第五次。他遇见这个男人时，他正和一个 _性感的金发处男_ 坐在餐厅里。最后一点他并不是很确定，不过这家伙看上去太天真无辜了，不可能不是处吧？

有一秒钟，他很享受和这个男人共进一顿美好的小晚餐，无视了这个火辣的家伙正在说的话，而是盯着他漂亮的闪动着的粉红色嘴唇，想象着他能对这嘴唇做出的所有肮脏的事情。然后他知道的下一件事就是他被拎着衬衫提了起来——除了他那个性感又混账的邻居之外还能是谁。

“巴基。”金发男人抗议道，男人缓和下来，但仍然没有放开托尼。

太好了，他的约会对象正好知道这个混账的名字！这种好事怎么会发生在他身上呢？他做了什么值得这样的回报？

“巴基，拜托，别 _杀_ 他！”

所以，他确实杀过人。哈哈，就好像托尼不知道这事一样。

出人意料的是，男人放开了他，字面意义上的让他掉在了地面上。太棒了！真绅士啊！

托尼呻吟着从地上爬起来。他的约会对象抱歉地看了他一眼，和那个 _肯定是杀手_ 的家伙一起离开了。

太棒了！他今晚什么也没有了！至少，不会有和一个性感的，有完美蓝色眼睛的金发男共度的一夜了。

他叹了口气， _独自一人_ 继续吃完他的晚餐。这一切都是因为有个火辣的混账认为他配不上他的约会对象。

干死他！

说实话，这可真不是个坏主意——不，干死他！

* * *

-+1-

第六次，这已经开始变成一种程式化的让托尼开始厌倦的东西了，托尼遇见了那个男人，那个 _混账_ 站在他的门口，手里拿着一个蛋糕。

托尼小心翼翼地朝男人脸上看去，然后又看着他手里的蛋糕。 _对不起_ ，在他脸上和蛋糕上都写着。

“先生，你表现得有点神经质了！”托尼双臂交叉在胸前，当男人低声呜咽时也毫不让步。他为什么要在乎？自从他搬进来开始这男人除了超凶之外什么都没给他。

男人什么也没说，只是看着他，恳求原谅。

托尼毫不让步。

男人盯着他。

他们就这样对盯着，直到男人终于决定打破像云彩一样覆盖在他们身上的沉默，他准备好打破它了。

“嗯，孩子，我 _不该_ 那样对你，我不喜欢……”他小心翼翼，“我只是不太喜欢认识 _新_ 人，我很抱歉。”他垂下目光，盯着地板。

“对啊，接下来你就会告诉我你在九头蛇遭遇了什么。”托尼恨恨地说道。

男人恐慌地颤抖起来。

“操，我不知道！”托尼跑到男人身边，紧紧地抱着他的肩膀，试图给他一些安慰。这没有用。男人最后将他扔在地上，就好像他不值一提，不过考虑到他施加给他的东西，他觉得这并不奇怪。至少他没受伤。

“对不起，我不是故意……你还好吧，孩子？”男人问，他终于意识到他做了什么，大概，托尼想。

“还活着。”托尼伸手摸了一下头顶，没出血，谢天谢地。“蛋糕也还好，对吧？”他问，试图摆脱云雾一样笼罩着的紧张气氛。男人——巴基一定会喜欢下雨。托尼得问问他是否喜欢下雨！

男人点了点头。

“好吧，那，进来吧。”托尼站了起来，这一次，是在那个不是混账的家伙的帮助下。“我们来吃蛋糕和聊天。”

“巴基。”

“嗯？”托尼问，眨了眨眼，他的手还被握在男人温暖的大手里。

“我的名字是巴基。”男人安静地说。

“很好，很高兴终于见到你，巴基。”托尼微笑着对他说。“我是托尼。”

“我知道。”男人说，没有任何解释。

“好的，那来吃蛋糕如何？”

男人一直没有放开他的手，几乎让他脸红了。几乎。记住，托尼斯塔克没那么容易脸红，即使有个火辣漂亮的男人握着他的手，邀请他一起来分享蛋糕。

他们走进了托尼的房间，那里有让秘密杀手变成男朋友所需的一切。

* * *


End file.
